


Outfield

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Felicia and Peter are so good, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealous!Matt, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Pete Centeral, Protective Avengers, Rated T for Language and Sexual References, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: It’s just weeks after his 18th birthday that he first meets her. He’s finally an adult - all grown up, Tony said – old enough to even go on patrol all by himself.Not that he didn’t before, but now Tony had no excuse to constantly breath down his neck, Logan ceased stalking him on later nights, and he stopped “miraculously” running into Nat and Bucky on their way to get pizza. They were just checking on him, really, he knows, but this new freedom? Nothing beats it.Especially tonight. He feels good. Energized. Like he’s high, but completely lucid, his entire body teeming with tingles nowhere near the tingling you get while being choked by a perp with a shotgun or when Rhino punches you into a wall. No, this is the kind that comes with falling in love.





	1. Foul Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just self-indulgent fluff and an excuse for Jealous!Matt. It was just practice, but I still really enjoyed writing it even if it's not canon or purposeful, sometimes I just need a little fluffy character study to get me through the day, and I know lots of others do as well.

It’s just weeks after his 18th birthday that he first meets her. He’s finally an adult - all grown up, Tony said – old enough to even go on patrol all by himself. 

Not that he didn’t before, but now Tony had no excuse to constantly breath down his neck, Logan ceased stalking him on later nights, and he stopped “miraculously” running into Nat and Bucky on their way to get pizza. They were just checking on him, really, he knows, but this new freedom? Nothing beats it. 

Especially tonight. He feels good. Energized. Like he’s high, but completely lucid, his entire body teeming with tingles nowhere near the tingling you get while being choked by a perp with a shotgun or when Rhino punches you into a wall. No, this is the kind that comes with falling in love. The day of his eighteenth birthday, Matt promised him a night he would never forget, and he is not likely too, unless one of these days he forgets an extra web-cartridge and plummets to an amnesia-laden concussive state, which is highly unlikely, Matt never lets him forget things like that. They had been dancing around their feelings like a couple of idiots until three months before his birthday, when he just couldn’t take it anymore, and smacked one on Matt right there on the rooftop of the Joe Allen restaurant. Matt didn’t exactly push him away, but he didn’t reciprocate either, telling Peter he felt the same way, but as a lawyer, and a Catholic, he just couldn’t do it. 

It took three years of admiration, two years of knowing Daredevil personally, one year of their unmasked relationship, and three months with one kiss under their belt to get to this point, so yeah, don’t blame Peter for feeling as giddy as a kid in a candy store. 

There’s a cry from a nearby rooftop, an apartment building nearly three times Peter’s age, so he wouldn’t be surprised if the building is collapsing, on fire, or rotting into a sinkhole in the ground. He doesn’t hear it again, it was faint the first time, maybe just a television a bit too loud, but it may also be somebody who is in need. Either way, he investigates. 

When he lands he can see people on the rooftop, a woman on top of somebody, and they’re struggling with each other. Another yelp rings out, he can only presume the other person is also a woman, and it’s even louder now. When he gets closer, he can now see that this is not a fight, but the woman on top, a strawberry blonde, is showering the woman below, a brunette, with kisses, and she’s laughing hysterically. False alarm, he’s getting way too ahead of himself. His giddiness lead him to two lovers stargazing on a roof, and the only person in any danger in this situation is Peter if they see him watching, since they would probably think he’s being pervy and disgusting. He immediately turns away, not needing to investigate further, and drops himself into an alley below. 

Suddenly his Spidey-Senses are tingling, his hackles are raised and he’s ready to spring into action, but something lands on his back and he’s thrown onto his face. It hurts, yeah, but it’s definitely not the worst thing he’s experienced, so he shifts his weight, flips around, and flings whatever landed on him to the side before righting himself. 

“Me-ow,” his assailant hisses, “I knew you had moves, big boy, but they’re so much more impressive in person.” 

No wonder his back is stinging. The woman is dressed in a skin-tight black suit, with ash-blonde hair, and three-inch heels that are definitely not suited for any sort of fighting. 

“Who are you?” 

She pouts, “I can’t believe you’ve never heard of me,” the woman stands from her crouch, taking a step towards Peter that has him backing up and raising one arm in preparation in case things go hairy. “Does the name The Black Cat ring any bells?” 

Peter thinks for a second, but he doesn’t recall the name. Sounds like some kind of cheap Catwoman knock-off to him, and she looks it too. “Nope, never heard of you,” he straightens his back and crosses his arms, trying to give himself an extra inch or two. He’s grown this year, quite a bit actually, but with those heels Black Cat still has an advantage on him. “Spiders and cats don’t really have a good streak, and you’ve already tried to squish me once, so I think I’d prefer not to get acquainted.” 

“You wound me, Webs!” she stalks forward, but Peter doesn’t budge, “I’m a forgiving woman though, and I hope you can be a forgiving man. I’m in the area for a… vacation of sorts, I’d like to get to know some locals,” she takes another step, and Peter doesn’t budge even when her sharp, cat-like nails glint in the moonlight, “Maybe you could show me a good time?” 

She may be comfortable with a minimalist mask, but Peter’s sure as hell happy his covered his whole face. If it were off, he would be redder than the rest of his suit, too red to blame it on the obnoxious streetlight above them or his thin-spandex suit. 

Then she steps forward, one nail tucked under his chin, and he is _so vulnerable_ right now but he just can’t get his fucking feet into gear, and he is suddenly regretting convincing Matt to stay home and get his work done because he is approximately 75% of Peter’s reason and 99% of his impulse control, so he just stands his ground and tries his best to look intimidating, but he knows that she could care less and probably sees right through it. 

“A night on the town. How about it, Spidey?” 

“Y’know what? I’m gonna have to give it a hard pass. Thanks though.” He slaps her hand away, “Are you gonna tell me what you’re really here for, or what? Because I’ve got bad guys to catch and if you’re up to no good I’d rather-“ 

Tires screech down the adjacent street, there’s a loud crash, more skidding tires, and a sudden scream of pain. Peter whips around, but he can barely see anything from their angle in the alley, and when turns back, mouth open to add one last thing – Catwoman knock-off is gone, and so are his finishing quips. 

The next day at school, which is a Friday, his favourite day of the week, he is noticeably distant. His friends are in a good mood, it’s almost the weekend after all, but he is still stuck in that alley with that absolutely _god awful_ woman who’s voice was sickeningly sensual and looked like she could disembowel him with her heels alone. 

“Hey,” MJ’s voice breaks him from his stupor, “You alright? You’re looking a bit glum.” 

His foot taps restlessly on the ground, unsure of whether he should explain. Looking around he sees nobody outside of their table is paying attention, so he turns back to her with a straight-mouthed expression. “Do you know who the Black Cat is?” 

“She’s hot,” Harry chimes in, earning him a punch in the shoulder from MJ. “Ow! What the fu-“ 

“That’s obviously not what he was asking, you doofus,” she scolds, but her expression softens when she turns back to Peter. “She was on the news a few years back, what about her?” 

“She’s back in New York.” 

“You met her?” 

“In South Clinton,” he takes a sip from his chocolate milk and immediately regrets it; the cafeteria refrigerator must be broken again. 

“What the hell were you doing in Hell’s Kitch-“ 

MJ punches him again, but this time Harry stays silent, he knows what’s good for him. 

“And what did she want?” 

“I don’t know, but she got away before I could ask,” he ran a hand through his hair, “She gave off a vibe.” 

“A… vibe?” 

“Yeah I don’t know like she wanted to get into my pants or something…” that last bit trailed off, becoming barely-there mumbles that were almost lost in the chatter of the cafeteria. 

“She WHAT?!”

Okay, so she obviously heard. 

“Nice, Pete!” 

Apparently Harry did too, standing up from his seat and almost leaning into his food to give Peter a high-five. 

Peter did not return the high-five. 

“Oh god, Peter, what the absolute – ugh!” she shook her head in disgust, “If only she knew-“ 

“What’s the big deal?” Harry sighed in defeat, “Pete’s an adult now, he can make adult decisions, and she’s hot! What are you gonna do if you see her again, Pete?” The insinuation in his voice is painstakingly obvious to everybody but himself, but he’s trying to be subtle enough to save his shoulder from MJ’s knuckles again.

“I… haven’t really thought about it,” he mumbles as he shoves some salad into his mouth, “I mean, I’d rather avoid her if she’s not causing trouble, but something tells me she is.” Peter knows he’s not supposed to talk with food in his mouth, so he shoves in some more salad, and hopes they won’t press any further. Yeah, Peter’s an adult now, but the _big deal_ is that he didn’t exactly turn her down, which means she might still go after him, and that night he went to _Matt’s_ house, fell asleep in _Matt’s_ bed, and did not tell _Matt_ about the mysterious lady who tried to flirt with Spider-Man. 

God, he hoped she really was just some chick in a costume, maybe then he wouldn’t have to have that conversation with Matt. 

Then it’s the next morning, and he spent the night at Matt’s house again, so they’re enjoying morning coffee around the island in his apartment. Matt, as usual, is getting Peter to read him the most important bits of the morning paper, which roughly translates to ‘everything cute animal related’. 

“There’s no way it says that,” Matt smiles that absolutely dashing smile over his coffee, the one that he gets when Peter is being goofy, the one that Peter finds disgustingly adorable and has him blushing all sorts of shades. “Dogs are smart, they’re not that smart.” 

“Would I lie to you?” He would, and he has, but he knows Matt can always tell, and right now he doesn’t worry about it because he is telling the truth and all thoughts of the Black Cat escaped his mind with Matt’s musings over his body the night before. “Next page is uh-“ he stops, and feels his heart skip a beat before lurching and restarting. It’s quite blurry, but there is no mistaking that the picture is of Peter, or Spider-Man rather, and one Black Cat. “I-It’s just more about the dog, let’s just-“ 

“What’s wrong?” Matt gently slips the paper from his sweaty palms, making Peter tear the front page off when he involuntarily stuck to it. Obviously detecting the distress Peter is in, his hand runs over the page carefully, smoothing it out against the flight island counter, fingers tracing the shape of the barely risen letters on the paper. He’s explained it before, apparently inked paper feels different or something. 

Matt’s face doesn’t change until his hand reaches the bottom of the page and he frowns, cocking his head a bit. “You let Felicia get the jump on you?” 

“You – what – you **know** her?!” 

“Why didn’t you tell me, Pete?” he puts the paper down, reaching across the table to lay a hand over Peter’s, and his palms are so fucking sweaty that if he didn’t know Matt could tell before he did it, he would have warned him. “She didn’t…” he trailed off with a small squeeze of his hand, making Peter jolt a bit. 

“No! She didn’t- We didn’t do anything!” 

“I didn’t think so,” he’s glad Matt can tell he’s telling the truth, “She wouldn’t, you wouldn’t either.” 

“She did make me pretty uncomfortable though, what’s her deal?” Peter sighed deeply, glad to be off the hook. “Must have an arachnid kink or something.” 

“Or – get this – maybe you’re just very admirable?” 

Peter deadpanned, “No, I don’t think that’s it.” 

His boyfriend let out a loud bark of a laugh, leaning back in his chair. “Oh come on, Peter. You’re a superhero, you save lives, you’ve got a nice ass, you’re the full package deal. I’d almost be offended if she _didn’t_ try anything.” 

The younger man slumped into his chair, “You’ve never seen my ass,” he muttered under his breath. 

“No, but I’ve felt it,” Matt chuckled, standing to clear their dishes from breakfast, “She’d be foolish not to try.” 

So that was over with. Matt wasn’t angry, they were on good terms, and a week passed with no incident. Aside from a sudden increase in grand-theft auto in the Manhattan area, it was relatively peaceful, and he felt better than ever. 

Until, as Peter feared, the Black Cat showed up again. 

Foggy called Matt earlier, said a case they had almost closed was opening back up, new evidence was brought forth, so Peter had excused him from patrol that night, though it took some convincing. He had tracked down a woman who robbed a convenience store down the street, chasing her on foot into a run-down building-

Until he was stopped, Black Cat stepping into the entranceway, cutting him off from the perpetrator he had been closing in on. 

“No, no, no, now is not the time!” He tried to push past, but she stepped up again, blocking the way even further. 

“Come on, Webs, I think we can let just one go tonight, whaddya say?” she stalked forward, “Y’know, the news seems to think we’re teaming up, doesn’t sound like a bad idea to me.” 

“Yeah, well, it does to me,” he turned on his heels and started a march in the complete opposite direction, “That picture almost cost me.” 

“Oh, you have a misses? Guess I should lay off then.” She stated, but continued to follow him. 

“Yeah I guess you should,” he barked back, “Please leave me alone.” 

“That’s no way to speak to a lady,” he could practically hear the pout in her voice, “I just want to get to know you.” 

Taking a deep breath in, summoning all his patience and grace, he spun around again, taking in the woman’s appearance. Something had changed, her posture was different, face softer, but signature smirk still there. 

“Not- No! My reputation! You’re a criminal-“ 

“So you _have_ heard of me.” Black Cat’s grin grew wider, making Peter sputter and reach for any sort of quip that didn’t make him sound like a grade-schooler. 

“D-Daredevil told me about you! He said I shouldn’t be afraid of you, but he told me what you did! T-The diamond heists and the banks and the-“ 

“How old are you?” 

Peter stopped, finger in the air, arm across his chest, and mouth wide open. His jaw snapped shut, teeth clenching, posture straightening even further. 

“Caught ya’,” she smirked. 

“Why are you asking?” 

“Because you’re different. You’re not exactly afraid of me, but you aren’t very happy with my advancements. You’re not shy, but you’re pulling back, I can see it.” She sighed, leaning against a wall, “Meaning you’re either way too young for me or you’re in love for the first time.” 

Damn, this girl had been reading Peter like a book this entire time and he didn’t even know it. He felt bad, all it would have taken was him explaining he was already devoted to somebody else and the woman – criminal woman – would have laid off. 

“I… both,” he frowned, “I’m young. Really young, and yeah I’m…” he bit his lip, knowing he sounded childish, “in love for the first time.” 

“It’s sad,” she clicked her tongue and shook her head, “You got into the wrong business to early. Shitty cards from an even shittier deck.” 

“The shittiest,” he groaned back, earning himself a bright, toothy smile, “It’s not all bad.” 

“No?” 

“Met somebody through it, so I guess I shouldn’t complain.” 

Black Cat cradled her face in a hand, gazing wistfully at Peter like he was some sort of mythical creature she was admiring in a zoo. 

“Uhh something wrong?” 

“You’re not so bad, Webs, I had you down as some Stark-esque douche with too much time on his hands and a black belt.” She stood from the wall, “Care for a bite? I’m starving.” 

Peter didn’t know when he became so relaxed, but his hands were now by his sides and his back was against the grimy alley wall, and that seemed like a sign enough that he could trust her. Matt warned him she was sneaky and cunning, but what more could she get from Peter out of pizza or a milkshake?

“Sure,” he nodded, “Where to?” 

“I know this great bar on-“ 

“Uh I can’t,” he grimaced, “I’m not… I’m not twenty-one.” 

Her eyes widened, “Shut up,” his brow furrowed, “Shut **UP.** ” She shoved him dramatically, “You’re not even twenty-one? No way. No way those muscles- that a- nuh-uh. I refuse to believe it.” 

“Yeah, well, I’d hate to be late to the game.” 

“So you were like, just a baby when you started- You’re legal, right?” 

“As of-“ he checked his watch, 12:47AM, “Twenty-one days ago, yes.” 

“This is an interesting development,” she laughed hardily, “I can’t believe this- do the Avengers know? Do you like, have slumber parties? Do they baby sit you?” 

“Never mind, I regret it,” Peter groaned, “I didn’t come here to be made fun of-“ 

“I’m just teasing,” she giggled and pawed at him a bit, “I saw a sub place on the corner up there, open 24-hours?” 

Peter clenched his jaw, checking his watch once again, before nodding with a huff. This sure was an interesting development indeed.


	2. Home Base

Despite differing moral compasses and career choices, Peter and Felicia get along pretty well. 

He tries so hard not to give too much away, but it’s difficult. Felicia is an open book, and by the time he’s finished his first sandwich he already knows how old she is, where she grew up, her childhood hamster’s name, and a general idea of how she makes her living. She keeps it vague, and he likes that. It makes him feel better about not turning her into the police right away. He enjoys himself, but it still doesn't explain why she wants to get to know him now that he's taken and devout. 

They part ways, and Peter is a little solemn about it. There is no exchanging of numbers or names, there is no promise except for Felicia assuring him that she’s in town for a few more days and they’ll see each other again, she just knows it. Despite the one-sided conversation, getting to know another woman who wasn’t MJ, his aunt, or a crazed fangirl who wanted to get in his pants was nice. He would have to tell Matt about it in the morning. 

But right now it’s Sunday night, he has school in five hours and he’s considering skipping, honestly. If he could afford it, he probably would, but he can’t so he has no choice but to swing home and get some shuteye. 

He is not expecting Aunt May to still be awake, sitting on the couch with a cup of tea propped up on the cushion beside her and the news on low volume. 

“Peter?” she calls as he walks through the door, “Do you have any idea what time it is?” 

“Uhh-“ he looks down at his watch, 2:59am, “You know, some would say it’s late, I’d say it’s early-“ 

“Peter,” she frowns and stands up to face him, “I know you’re busy, but you still live under my roof, Spider-Man or not. Or you did before you started,” she made a wild motion with her hand, “Sneaking off somewhere and telling me you were going to Harry’s-“ 

“I am going to Harry’s!” he tried defending himself, “We’ve got finals coming up, I’ve been studying with-“ 

She turned a lamp on as he stepped towards her, “Did Harry also give you those marks on your neck?” 

The vigilante’s hand came up to his neck with a _smack_ , he had completely forgotten about the hickies. Maybe he should have just left his suit on instead of changing into his civvies; he could have just snuck in a window or something and avoided this whole confrontation. 

“T-They’re just bruises.” 

She gave him a disapproving look. 

“It’s not that Black Cat woman, is it? I saw your picture in the newspaper and I-” 

“What? No!” he sputtered, “Aunt May I couldn’t even – Oh, god no! No way,” he grabbed her hand and sat down on the couch with her, avoiding her hot tea. “You know I love you, and I’m sorry I’ve been distant, I’m just… busy. Like you said.” 

May shook her head, reaching up to cup the side of his face in her hand, “I love you, you know? You can tell me anything.” 

“Of course, I-“ 

“Then how come you won’t tell me about this girl you’ve been sneaking off with?” she huffed an exasperated sigh, knowing Peter was weak and powerless when she became upset to the point of dramatics. 

“Oh god, Aunt May, I’m not sneaking anywhere…” the man groaned, leaning back against the side of the couch. 

“Who is it then? I swear I won’t get mad,” she straightened up, “Cross my heart. Unless it’s that Black Widow lady, she is-“ 

“Aunt May,” he chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. It’s after 3:00am now, he’s itchy and gross under his suit, his civilian clothes are damp, his aunt just insinuated he may have relations with a woman who is _pretty much_ his big sister, and he’s about to come out to his last remaining blood relative, on his uncle’s couch he got from a church garage sale fifteen years ago and needless to say, this is not the night he expected to be having. 

“It’s a bit complicated…” she tried to hide her grin as he began explaining, “We have a – um – a bit of an age gape, I guess you could say, so we became official on my birthday, I don’t really-“ he huffed, “I didn’t want to tell you too soon because I was worried.” 

“Oh honey, you never have to worry about anything, you know I love you no matter what, even if she is… a bit older. Just because I’m not happy about it-“ 

“I know, I know, you’ll be fine regardless, I’m being silly but the thing is…” he takes a deep breath. This is it, Parker, you can’t blow it now. No turning back. He closes his eyes tight, grips May’s hands, and in one breath he practically yells, “I’m dating a man.” 

They both still. The air is thick and heavy with unsaid words and uncomfortable questions. He can feel it, a shitstorm of questions that he wasn’t prepared to answer just yet. Peter’s panicking, oh god he did this all wrong, he should have just kept lying, he should be in bed right now, and maybe this is all just- 

“What’s his name?” 

Peter tenses even more, “What?” 

“What’s the boy’s name?” 

“… Matthew?” 

“You don’t sound so sure,” she chuckles. 

“That’s… all you have to say? What’s his name?” 

“Well, I’d also like to know a bit about him. What does he do? How old is he? Does he treat you right?” 

Peter lets out a big huff of stale air he didn’t know he had been holding, falling back onto the couch cushions like a fainting maiden. “He’s a lawyer. He’s thirty, and yeah. I’m really happy. I’m really happy with Matt.” 

“Good,” she grins, “I’d like to meet this ‘Matthew’ fellow. We’ll talk more in the morning.” 

Later that night he sends Matt a text. He’s not going to school tomorrow, definitely, and tonight events are way too much to explain over text. 

So the next day, after Matt’s off work and Peter’s slept off those eight hours of patrol from the night prior, they meet at the subway station for their Monday run. Normally they greet with a simple ‘hey’ and sometimes a brush of a shoulder or something, but not many people are around tonight and Peter’s willing to risk being seen, because he just _needs_ to touch Matt right now, so he goes right in for the hug. 

“Woah, Peter, everything alright?” 

He mumbles something into Matt’s kevlar-coated neck. 

“Okay, my hearing’s not that good, buddy.” 

“I said Aunt May knows about you.” 

“… Please specify?” 

“She knows that we’re dating. She says she wants to meet you, and ask all sorts of lawyer-related questions. She doesn’t know that you’re blind or a superhero, I thought I would leave that for a later date when I’m not about to throw up all over her antique sofa.” 

Matt giggles and pulls away, massaging Peter’s shoulders as he “looks” into his face. 

“She took it well?” 

“Very,” he grabbed Matt’s arm and took him in stride, “Also, Felicia is pretty chill.” 

“Don’t say her name,” the older man groans, “She’s like Beetlejuice, if you say it too much she’ll appear.” 

“What’s a Beetle-Juice?” 

Matt decides to drop this conversational topic completely, because Peter is young and he doesn’t feel like explaining the plot to a movie that scarred him as a child ever again. They fall into step, moving towards their relegated area of the city as the sun completes it’s set and they’re bathed in darkness. 

It turns out just once is enough, because Felicia suddenly appears after a rather easy drugstore heist is thwarted with the only injury being a couple of concussions and a bullet knick in Peter’s shoulder, and Peter is simultaneously happy to see her and ready to just about give in for the night. Still, he puts on a smile and hopes she can read it, but there is something wrong. Felicia is out of breath, her suit torn a bit, and her hair knotted, she may even be missing a few nails. 

“Hey!” he calls, “What’s wrong?” 

She launches herself at Matt, and he quickly moves out of the way, letting her land square in the spot he had been. She has her arms around Peter’s neck, and is pulling him in for a big, sloppy kiss over his mask when Tony, of all people, lands on the roof. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” comes Tony’s mechanical voice from inside his suit. 

Matt knows what’s going on, but at the same time he is simultaneously _so fucking clueless as to what’s going on,_ Peter can tell. Felicia still has her arms around his neck, pulling him so close her breasts are kind of suffocating him a little bit. He’d ask what was wrong, but there is all kinds of chest and fur and Iron Man lights being shined in his face that he’s having a bit of trouble getting his bearings. 

“Spider-Man! Please tell Mr. Stark that we had plans.” 

“… what?” 

“I’ve been with you all night, right?” She bats her eye lids at Peter as Tony lands in front of them, just a few feet away. Suddenly both Hawkeyes are scaling the fire escape, followed by Scott, and a rather pissed-off Sam with four Black Cat sized scratches across his right cheek. 

He knows what she wants him to do. Matt’s suspicions were correct, she’s here for a job, and she wants Peter to vouch for her now, she thinks he will do it since they were so buddy-buddy the day before, but he is still reeling from her kissing him and the lack of oxygen that all he manages out is a stammered “Uh n-no? What?” 

Sam lands on the roof and looks like he’s out for blood, one of his wings a little broken and his pack is hissing and oozing a bright green fluid. He marches right at Felicia, and if Scott hadn’t stepped in front of him, he’d probably be punching her square in the face right about now. 

“You’re lucky my mama didn’t raise a punk or you’d be eating my fist right about now!” He shouts over the hum of his wings gearing down, “Look what you did to my beautiful face!” 

“Your face will heal,” Kate chimes in, “But jewels don’t just suddenly reappear. Hand them over, Black Cat.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Peter’s relieved when Felicia takes a step back, giving him some air, but her arm is still around his shoulders and he can see Matt a few feet away absolutely _fuming_ and if he doesn’t do something soon then Sam won’t be the one punching Felicia’s lights out. “I’ve been here, all night, hanging with Spider-Man.” She wiggles her eyebrows, obviously trying to insinuate something, but the entire roof goes silent, and suddenly Clint is bursting out laughing, then Kate, then both of them are keeling over, clutching each other so they don’t fall to the floor. 

Tony crosses his arms, and just about everybody on that roof could practically hear him roll his eyes from inside his mask. Scott and Sam start smirking up, but at this point Clint and Kate looking absolutely bonkers, both rolling around hysterically, tears in their eyes and faces beet red. 

“W-What’s so funny?” 

“Sorry, Ms. Hardy, but does the Devil know you’ve been _hanging_ with Spider-Man?” 

She turns to Matt, his teeth are grinding and it’s probably deafening but he’s so absolutely infuriated that it’s impossible to hide. Peter feels her claws dig into his shoulder a bit, then she turns to him, then back at Matt, then Peter again, and suddenly it dawns on her. 

“I- Webs, I am-“ 

He raises a hand, signalling her to stop. “No need to dig any deeper.” With his raised hand, he shoots a net web over her body, encasing her, then pulling it tight and knocking her off her feet. He has to say he's a little disappointed she didn't want to get to know him just because of his charming personality, but he had a hunch she had ulterior motives like using him as an alibi. 

She falls with a yelp, and both Scott and Sam moved to pick her up, and as soon as she’s out of the way Matt is twitching, then suddenly he’s at Peter’s side, shoulder to shoulder. 

“You said she stole jewels?” 

“Yup,” starts Clint. 

“A shitload,” explains Kate, with a finger gun for added affect. 

Felicia looks defeated, there is no objection, she just huffs and lets Scott and Sam support her entire weight. 

“Well, we’ve got to go see a lady about some jewels,” Tony takes the woman from them, “And by lady, I mean Black Cat, and by see I mean interrogate with questionable methods. Have fun doing… whatever you kids do these days.” 

“He complains when we call him old but…” Kate trails off, shaking her head as he boosts away, and launches himself off the roof, Felicia in hand. The rest of them, powerless and practical, move to the roof entrance. They shout their goodbyes, they wave, and suddenly Peter and Matt are left all by themselves. 

“That was…” 

“Interesting,” Peter rubs his shoulder, “Can’t say I’ll miss her.” 

“You’ll be seeing her again, but in the meantime,” Matt grabs his uninjured arm, winding him around and flipping up his mask in one fluid motion so he can press their lips together in a searing kiss that’s all teeth and tongue with no chasteness or softness to find. When he finally pulls back, Peter can tell that he’s in for it tonight, even though he can’t see Matt’s eyes. 

The next day at school Peter is healed completely, but he still finds himself favouring that shoulder a bit. He can’t blame Felicia for that, really, he knows that knot in his shoulder is because of the events that occurred shortly after. Nobody notices, or seems to care, but he must be acting funny again because they begin to question him again. 

“Hey Pete, I heard they arrested the Black Cat last night,” Harry says around a mouthful of apple slices, “Spider-Man have anything to do with that?” he says, with an added eyebrow wiggle that had Peter’s stomach blanching. 

“Not really,” he says bluntly, shovelling his own apple slices into his mouth. 

“Really? You seem tired,” MJ adds, “You feeling okay? You look a little pale.” She raises a hand like she’s going to feel his forehead, but he ducks a bit, pulling his tray further down the table. Her head cocks and her brow furrows, but she turns to Harry like he’ll know what to say. 

“I take it you struck out,” he points at Peter with his plastic fork, “Better luck next time, eh?” 

Peter blushes, out of embarrassment and Harry’s usual brashness. Harry doesn’t know, neither does MJ, but he didn’t exactly strike out last night.

In Peter’s books, last night was nothing short of a home run.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was just a quick one-shot that popped into my head one evening while reading Gambit vs. Deadpool, even though they're not really related. If people likes this enough, I may add some more one-shots in this same universe. 
> 
> Please leave your comments, criticism, and questions below~


End file.
